First Destinies
First Destinies episode nine of fire rainbow/preface It's only when I see Fire that I realize that I've been holding my breath this whole time. No wonder I've been feeling so lightheaded. I grin when she sees me, and she smiles too, but I can tell that something's bothering her. Her eyes don't look as happy as her smile. "Fire? Did it work?" Jay bounds up to Fire, his eyes shining. She glances at me briefly before turning back to Jay. "It worked Jay. You'll be finding out your destiny when Rainbow goes in there with you." At this, Jay is overjoyed, and he starts jumping around, his bright blue eyes wide with happiness. "Rainbow! Are you coming?" He asks, running back to me. He looks at me pleadingly, and I really don't want to say no. "Should I go with them, Fire?" I ask her, and she nods. I look at her in concern, but she shakes it off with a wave of her tail. I'll make sure she tells me later. "It might be best if you do, Rain. It's really dark in there." "Come on, guys. Don't you want to find out what your destiny is?" I usher them into the mouth of the cave. "Wait here, guys. I need to go ask Fire what we should do when we get there." "Fire." I say when I get to her. "What's wrong?" I whisper. "Renee and Fiona -" she begins. "Nevermind. I'll tell you later." "Fire, I -" "I promise, okay? I promise." "I was going to ask you what we should do." I say, cracking a smile. "Lap up a bit of the water and curl up and fall asleep. You can figure out the rest." "Tell me everything when we get back, Fir. I'm not going to leave you hanging." I run back to Jay, Nectar and Breeze... except Breeze isn't there. "Where's Breeze?" I ask sharply. Nectar whimpers. "He went inside. We didn't want to interrupt your talk with Fire." She buries her face into my fur. "Nectar, it's okay." I whisper. "You won't be in trouble. Though next time, if he goes, will you please tell me? Don't worry about being in trouble, you won't be in any." She looks up at me, her amber eyes wide, and nods. "Well, come on, then. We'll find Breeze sooner or later, he's definitely in there." I step inside the cave, using my tail to keep Jay and Nectar from crashing into any stone walls - hey, it could happen. Soon, and eerie glow starts coming from the distance. "Guys, walk a bit faster. Breeze might be there." Jay immediately starts quickening his pace, and Nectar does too. I follow them to the mouth of a room, with a pool in the middle. Next to it is Breeze, fast asleep. ~ "Rainbow... is Breeze alright?" Jay whispers, staring at Breeze. "He's fine, Jay. This is what Fire said would happen. You can only reach the Dwelling by falling asleep - it's all in your dreams." "So should we go?" Asks Nectar, taking a step towards the pool. "Nectar, we shouldn't. We're probably interrupting Breeze's dream. "Oh, okay." She says a bit wistfully. I pull her towards me with my tail. "It's okay, Nectar. You'll go next. You'll be the third person to find out her destiny." ~ "Breeze, wait." Breeze freezes mid step. "You have to wait for Jay too. Take both Nectar and Jay with you - it isn't nice to leave someone behind." I scold. Thankfully, Breeze patiently waits, with Nectar by his side. Jay wakes up and grins. "Rainbow! It was fantastic! My Future Self told me that I'll -" "Don't tell us Jay. It isn't for anyone else to know, alright?" He nods. "Okay, Breeze, you can go now. Lead them out carefully!" The three of the leave the room in the cave and start walking out. "Destiny, here I come." I mutter, lapping up the water. I lay down, close my eyes, and fall asleep. ~ I'm in a clearing - the same one Fire and I came to when we visited the Ancestors. When I look at the ground, I think I can see red splotches of blood from Holly and I when we were fighting. And I would've thought that the Ancestors might've done something. "Rainbow?" I whirl around to see a light silver she-cat with playful blue eyes grinning. "You're from the Past, right?" "I - uh, yes.." I mutter, still staring at you. "And I'm guessing that you're my Future Self?" She nods. "And we have a lot to talk about. Sit." "Is my destiny complicated?" "Well, I guess." "Is it -" "Rainbow, please. Shut up. We don't have all the time in the world." "Can Future Selves tell their Past Selves to shut up?" I inquire. Rainbow rolls her eyes. "You're technically me, but from the past, so I pretty much can tell you to shut up. But seriously, we don't have much time." I bite my tongue to keep from talking - it's pretty effective when I want to keep quiet. "Now, the first thing I'll begin with is that your destiny is intertwined deeply with Fire's." I brighten up with that - pretty much everything is better with Fire around. That's what best friends are for. "What about Blizzard?" "Not as much." Rainbow says bluntly. "But you should know that your destiny is like that of a typical leader - you rise, you have glory, you fall. That's pretty much all there is to it." "So you're saying I'm going to die soon." "What I'm saying is - never mind. But unlike most leaders, you'll be important." "Why? Because I'm the best leader of the band?" "No." Rainbow says, sighing. "Because you helped with the Destiny idea." "That was Fire." I point out. "But you and Fire were the ones who came here, and that's what you'll be known for." "Okay." "You are Fire are best friends, right?" I nod. "You will go through a strain in your relationship - but end up dying as friends." I nod slowly at that. Me - being enemies with Fire? But at least we'll die as friends - we'll both be happy here. "And Blizzard?" "Okay, seriously, Rainbow. I don't really know, because your destiny involves Fire more than Blizzard. Honestly, just ask Blizzard's Future Self, or ask him to ask for you. Past Selves," she mutters. "Anyway, your life will also be intertwined with the future." "Really? Who?" I ask, dustanrly curious. Are these cats the Renee and Fiona that Fire mentioned? "You'll learn about them later." "Are they Renee and Fiona?" I ask, and her eyes widen. "How did you -" "Magic." I say, grinning. "Okay, okay. But your life will be important to those of Renee and Fiona, alright? For they are the Chosen Ones." "What do the 'Chosen Ones' do?" "Stop with the questions, Rainbow! Seriously. But you'll learn everything later, so it doesn't matter." "I'll choose what matters and what doesn't." "I'm technically you, so I can choose to hide as much of your future as I want." At that I shut up. "Thank you." She says graciously, and I cast my gaze. "Rainbow." I look up. "Problems are going to come your way, and things won't always end up as well as you'd hope. But trust your instincts, alright?" "What if my instincts are wrong?" "Instincts are never wrong." Rainbow says, matter-of-factly. "Well, mine are." I mutter darkly. "Listen. Your instincts define who you are, and how you get through certain problems. Instincts are never wrong." "But -" "Two from different sides will come together. They will figure out a tragic secret - one that could destroy their home. They must work with others to save their home before it is lost in a world of lies." "Are they -" "Goodbye, Rainbow. Best of luck." Rainbow runs away, and the dream dissolves. ~ I wake up to find myself back in the cave, the pool in front of me. I feel a little dizzy as I get up. Who are Renee and Fiona? Why are they important? What do they have to do with me? What will happen to Flare and Blizzard? What will happen to Fire and I? I get to the mouth of the cave, and the sight of Fire, Breeze, Nectar, and Jay makes me smile. "How was it?" Fire asks quietly. The other three say anything. "Weird." I say, making a face, and Fire laughs. "Did they tell you -" "Fire, don't." I turn back to the little cats who grin at me. "Come on. Let's go home." ~ Back to Fire Rainbow Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Fire Rainbow